The ongoing development of data networks often involves incorporating additional functionality into and enabling greater connectivity with a network node. This end can be pursued in part by increasing the number of ports included in a network node. As the number of ports increases, it is useful to group ports in order to produce a physically manageable interface, with a relatively compact form-factor.
One way to group ports is through a multiport RF connector. A multiport RF connector includes an array of ports housed in a machined or cast body. One of the more challenging assembly configurations in which to provide effective blind mating solutions includes a printed circuit board (PCB) having two or more multiport RF connectors, that each mate with a corresponding connector situated on a different one of two or more other PCBs. In such assembly configurations, each connector pairings is preferably configured to include some amount of radial float (or compliance). Radial float accommodates spacing tolerances, tolerance stack-up in the mechanical system, and offset biases between the various PCBs.
Some multiport RF connector pairings include floating connection devices anchored to at least one of the connectors of a pairing in order to provide radial float. Floating connection devices, such as floating bullets, enable less stringent sizing and spacing tolerances, greater accommodation of offset biases, and enable less rigid mating between two connectors. Previously available multiport RF connector pairings that utilize floating bullets also typically include relatively generous lead-in chamfers surrounding receiving ports. The lead-in chamfers function to gather floating bullets into port-to-port alignment when connectors are offset relative to one another in order to facilitate blind mating. However, as port density increases, there is less room for generous lead-in chamfers surrounding receiving ports, and in turn, blind mating becomes more challenging.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.